monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mckrongs
Welcome! Welcome to my Talk Page! Feel free to leave a message behind, and I'll try to reply as soon as possible! My knoledge about MH is just in the Range of HR7 as of yet so I may not be good at tackling strategies about the higher ranks. Being a New Member *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations that page. couldn't fix it so i deleted it, feel free to remake it. "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" 02:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Pic "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" 02:24, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Deleting Thanks for letting me know. PitchBlack696 (talk) 01:04, 5 August 2009 (UTC) SnS Mis-information. I'm not sure; as I said in the report, it's very strange. One thing I did notice, however, is that the info box appears to be slightly misplaced and you can see the corner of another behind it. Perhaps the one behind is the correct one, which would explain the correct info when editing, but if so how on earth did another piece of wrong information end up on top? Or it could be something else entirely. Lord Loss 21:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Lol, that must have been one very big side bar! Good to know Raven's still about to organise things; I don't know whether it's just me, but the mods and admins seem to have been pretty quite recently... probably all on holiday. ;) Lord Loss 21:45, 8 August 2009 (UTC) =Ibirujo= Yeah thats why i corrected it after i saw the video over at minegarde forums. So youre a little late.AkamulbasX 16:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) how was i supposed to know when the video was just uploaded?AkamulbasX 16:44, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah youre right, thanks.AkamulbasX 19:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Re: About MH3 Trailers... Well uhm, it's not a gameplay video against a particular monster and shows both the real life cutscenes and covers a glimp of the MH3 improved gameplay, I think you can put it in there as it can be easily considered a trailer. Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I do not know that, I don't want those vids of slipknot and some random ass anime on here, but it's not me who decides over that. Until Pitch tells me that such videos are not supposed to be uploaded on here I won't take care of them. But, from the depths of my heart, I'd love to delete them. Artemis Paradox (talk) 18:10, 9 August 2009 (UTC) The Trailer you found was actually the USA and European Announcement Trailer, and if it isnt then its exactly like the announcement trailer, But we dont have it on the wiki yet so its all cool.AkamulbasX 19:16, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Oops my bad! lol I was looking at the wrong page. lol I'll take a look into it now. Artemis Paradox (talk) 11:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Uhh... Idk if I fixed it. But the page is normal again. Somebody messed up with the NoInclude HTML code. I think that caused the error. I had the same thing when changing my profile's background but later found out the HTML wasn't correct, after changing it, it was fixed. Artemis Paradox (talk) 12:39, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Ibirujo Video By compilation, do you mean gathering a bunch of video links? Like from Youtube or nico? (talk) 14:25, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Put the links together on the Ibijuro page. Follow the "format" of the video section. A brief title and the link. Thanks. (talk) 14:28, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hey i've asked Tenchberry to put you on the notable members catagory. just put when you joined on his talkpage. "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" 18:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) no prob Dont worry about it --Tenchberry 18:20, 11 August 2009 (UTC) =good job= I hear youre a notable member now, congrats!AkamulbasX 18:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Congrats, I thought that was deleted when I saw Pitch delete the notable members page. But it seems the category page with the links to users is still existing so... congrats. Artemis Paradox (talk) 18:31, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Virus It's not possible for wiki's to get viruses. I don't really know what's going on for you. How long has it been happening? (talk) 22:40, 12 August 2009 (UTC) That's weird, and unfortunate for you. I'll keep my eyes open for that. (talk) 15:22, 13 August 2009 (UTC)